


Одна ночь

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Элли решила, что секс со случайным парнем из бара — плохая идея.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам второго сезона

Такси уже подъехало, а она все стояла и никак не решалась сесть в машину. Ещё утром в её планы на вечер совершенно не входил случайный секс, и полчаса назад эта идея показалась заманчивой: расслабиться, не думать обо всем, что случилось, и, главное, навсегда перевернуть страницу, связанную с Джо. Со времени убийства Дэни прошло уже столько времени, но ей до сих пор казалось, что она ощущает прикосновения Джо, его губы на своём теле, чувствует, как он двигается... И ей было противно от этих ощущений, и она не знала, как стереть с себя эту воображаемую грязь... Что, если чужие прикосновения станут отличным лекарством?

Незнакомец положил руку на её колено, когда она даже не успела захлопнуть за собой дверцу автомобиля. Клэр уже вовсю целовалась со своим парнем, для чего тот оборачивался к ней с переднего сидения.

Чем ближе был дом Клэр, тем больше Миллер понимала, что совершает ошибку. Она не должна туда ехать. Она не должна это делать. Мужчина, сидевший рядом с ней, попытался её поцеловать. От него пахло алкоголем и табаком, и ей вдруг показалось, что её сейчас стошнит.

Ее бы и стошнило, но, к счастью, они уже успели доехать.

— Извини, — сказала она своему кавалеру. — Кажется, меня немного укачало. Я подышу воздухом пару минут.

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовалась Клэр. Миллер видела, что Клэр уже невтерпеж, и ее это устраивало. Лишь бы ее саму никто сейчас не трогал.

— Я сейчас, — кивнула она Клэр. — Иди. Не заставляй себя ждать.

Клэр хохотнула и скрылась в доме.

Миллер поспешно достала из сумочки мобильный, размышляя, правильно ли она сделает, если воспользуется помощью человека, которому в другой ситуации никогда бы не стала рассказывать, как она здесь оказалась. С другой стороны… Рассказала же она ему тогда про Брайана.

Она набрала номер, опасаясь, что он уже спит. Конечно, спит.

Харди взял трубку так быстро, что было понятно, что он и не думал спать.

— У тебя бывает такое ощущение, будто совершаешь огромную ошибку?

— Где ты? — только и спросил он.

И тогда она заплакала. И, кажется, Харди по-настоящему испугался, а ведь ему совершенно, совершенно нельзя было пугаться.

— Я за тобой приеду, — сказал он.

— Тебе нельзя за руль.

— Нельзя. Но я все равно приеду и заберу тебя.

Она вышла ему навстречу, позорно сбежала, никого не предупредив. В темноте пересекая луг, она была уверена, что этот миг — ее расплата за все, что она тогда не видела и не понимала. Миллер не оправдывала и не собиралась оправдывать Джо, но разве она сама не была готова импульсивно наделать глупостей? Разве еще несколько минут назад она всерьез не собиралась переспать с мужчиной, которого просто подцепила в баре?

Свет фар машины Харди она увидела издалека.

Он ударил по тормозам резко, чуть не влетев в мелкий кустарник на обочине. Выскочил из машины, даже не заглушив двигатель.

— Цела? — спросил он. Харди подошел так близко к ней, он был здесь, верный и надежный, кажется, он пытался добиться от нее каких-то ответов, кажется, он ощупывал ее, проверяя, не ранена ли она.

Она хотела стоять так вечность — в его объятиях, обещающих спокойствие и защиту.

— Миллер! — он тряхнул ее в очередной раз, пытаясь привести в чувство. — Да что такое! Я не позволю вам вести машину обратно в таком состоянии.

И тогда она засмеялась. И сразу же успокоилась. Потому что у Алека Харди запрет на вождение, больное сердце, суд, нелегальное расследование. А еще она здесь со своими проблемами.

— Молодец, Миллер, — сказал он, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение.

— Кажется, — заявила Миллер, выруливая на трассу, — я провалила твое задание подружиться с Клэр.

Харди посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом:

— Я не буду ни о чем спрашивать, если ты не хочешь рассказывать, — осторожно начал он.

— Не спрашивай, — согласилась она.

Харди кивнул, а потом осторожно положил свою руку поверх ее, слегка пожав.

— Но ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить, если понадобится.

— Спасибо, — ответила Миллер, совершенно четко для себя решив, что она никогда, точно никогда не расскажет ему никаких подробностей об этом вечере.

Он просто улыбнулся ей в ответ и убрал руку.

— Кстати, — вспомнила Миллер. — Я подсмотрела в телефоне у Клэр неизвестный номер. Она звонила на него несколько раз. И входящие звонки были.

— Завтра позвоним туда.

— Уже сегодня.

— Значит, сегодня, — фыркнул Харди. — Кажется, у меня дома еще оставался чай.


End file.
